Alcohol use disorders are among the most serious and costly health problems of our time. Studies have been consistent in finding an increased risk of alcohol use disorder among those suffering with the anxiety syndrome, panic disorder "comorbidity". Further, studies suggest that panic disorder can contribute to risk for a new onset of alcohol disorder and to risk for relapse following alcoholism treatment. Both theory and research suggests that relapse in comorbid individuals stems, in part, from the tendency to drink as a means of coping with persistent anxiety and panic symptoms. These findings led us to hypothesize that addressing the panic symptoms of comorbid patients would improve the outcome of comorbid individuals undergoing alcoholism treatment Cognitive behavioral therapy (CBT) for panic disorder would appear to be an ideal intervention for testing this nypothesis; however, the effect of CBT treatment on panic disorder in comorbid individuals remains unknown. Further, conventional CBT treatments do not address the inter-relationship of panic symptoms and pathological alcohol use that is potentially relevant to the persistence of both disorders in comorbid individuals. Therefore, we are proposing an experimental/developmental program (P.21) with a series of research stages aimed at testing the value of CBT for panic among comorbid patients. In stage 1 (conducted in year 1), we will use approximately 4-6 comorbid alcoholism treatment patients as subjects in four separate pilot tests, each focused on one of the four core elements of the panic treatment program, Master your Anxiety and Panic (MAP), along with supplemental material pertinent to comorbidity. Pre- and post-tests along with expert consensus will be used to evaluate whether the material and techniques are working properly, with any problematic materials being modified as needed. In the stage 2 study (year 2 and 3), thirty comorbid patients undergoing a community-based alcoholism treatment will receive either the 10-session MAP program as modified in stage 1 (MMAP) or a 10-session control treatment (progressive muscle relaxation training; PMRT). (Note that PMRT is structured and credible but has been shown to have minimal effects on either alcoholism treatment outcome or panic disorder symptoms.) We hypothesize that those receiving fix MMAP program will demonstrate fewer panic attacks and less intense panic attacks following the study treatments. We also hypothesize that at a 3-month follow-up assessment, subjects in the MMAP group will demonstrate a lower overall rate of several standard alcohol use outcomes as well as time to those outcomes when present. Beyond these directional hypotheses, an important goal of the stage 2 study is to provide effect size parameters indicating the clinical importance of the MMAP intervention. It is expected that the stage 1 and 2 studies proposed here will provide the foundation for an RO1 application to conduct a larger-scale stage 3 study to confirm the value of supplementing standard alcoholism treatment with the MMAP program for comorbid patients.